You can't teach old dogs new tricks...or can you?
by Dallas
Summary: The team (with Sabertooth) searchs for Wolverine & Jean Gray...Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I work for Marvel (although I wish I did). I do not make any money off this story. Yada, yada, yada...blah, blah, blah...so on and so forth.   
  
  
This story takes place after X-Men #28  
  
  
The place is Xavier's School for Gifted Individuals. Just after Sabertooth has learned to control his urges to rip off or out a person's throat. Logan has not left the team but was captured   
  
  
by Magneto and Toad. They also have taken Jean Grey hostage in order to torment Logan. Magneto has Logan splayed cross-like on a metal train sign. He is holding Jean while Toad has his tongue down  
  
  
her shirt. Logan struggles to get free in order to slice Magneto to pieces but he can not move a muscle because of the adamantium bonded to his skeleton. Xavier and the others (Storm, Cyclops, Rogue,   
  
  
and the newest member of the team-Sabertooth) have located Magneto and Toad in the underground subway station. As they decend into the subway, Storm's claustaphobia starts to act up.  
  
  
"My claustophobia is a danger to the others, I think it would be best if I stayed above ground."  
  
  
As Storm stays above ground, the rest of the team decends into the Morlock tunnels.  
  
  
Roar "Lemme at the ol' buckethead. I'll rip him to shreds for what he had me do. Roar I'll make him wish he never meet me an' Logan." Roar  
  
  
"No Sabertooth, have you not learned anything I have taught you. We must not start a civil war between mutants. Although I do not agree with what  
  
  
Erik did to you or any of the others, I can not condone his death by the way in which he chooses to live. Two wrongs do not make a right."  
  
  
Roar "The ol' maniac doesn' deserve to live. Growl Not after all the people 'e destroyed. I'm gonna make him pay. Roar That, an' a whole lot   
  
  
more." under his breath "An' Logan too".   
  
  
"Sabertooth, I can not find where they are. I need your tracking skills to point us in the right direction."  
  
  
*sniff, sniff* "They went 'attaway." Sabertooth points to the west-bound tracks. Roar "I can smell 'em. That foul odor can only be the scent o' my   
  
  
good ol' buddy."  
  
  
"Good job Sabertooth, I'm not sure how you do it, but if it leads us to the right pla..."   
  
  
"What's wrong Cyclops? Ya look as nervous as a cat in a room full of rockin' chairs. It can' be that bad can it sugah?"   
  
  
"Bon jour mes amies. Dis is where da party's at, non?"  
  
  
"Ya sneakin' cajun snake in tha grass! Ah should pop ya one real good for sneakin' up on us like that."  
  
  
"Ah missed Ya too chere. Ah brought ya a present. Ah t'ink you like it, non?"  
  
  
"Well, don' keep me in the dark, what is it?"  
  
  
"I give ya a hint. Dis t'ing is blue.  
  
  
Dats right mes amies, the one, the only...Beast! Ah found 'im."  
  
  
"Battered and somewhat bruised, but in the flesh, or rather the fur."  
  
  
"What's da fanged one doin' here? T'ought he was tryin' ta learn how ta get t'ings done sans ripping   
  
  
throats out?"  
  
  
"Sabertooth is here because he asked to join in the search for Magneto. Without Woverine here, I needed  
  
  
a way to track Magneto. Because of his helmet, I can not track him. He must have the others gaurded against  
  
  
me somehow."  
  
  
"Do you think it's safe though professor? I mean, how do we know he won't revert back to his old ways?"  
  
  
"Yes, Scott, I do think it's safe. Sabertooth seems to really believe in our cause now."  
  
  
"Den I guess I'm gonna enjoy workin' wit' ya, mon ami."  
  
  
Growl "I ain't ya pal, cajun."  
  
  
"Now dat ya wit' da X-men, we gotta play nice." Gambit said with his characteristic sly smile.  
  
  
"I don' play by you rules ya punk. I play by mine."  
  
  
"Den I guess we just gotta teach ya how den, non?"  
  
  
Before anyone can blink an eye Sabertooth has lunged from where he was standing (next to Prof X)  
  
  
onto Gambit. With his hands around Gambit's throat, streaks of blood already starting to trickle   
  
  
down Remy's neck...  
  
  
"Is this gregarious display of violence truely nescisary?"(sp?)  
  
  
"Sure is ya blue Muppet wannabe!"  
  
  
"Really, now, you two should be ashamed to call yourselves X-men."  
  
  
*cough, gag* "Ol' fangy here is an *choke, blood hack* eX-man?"  
  
  
Xavier uses his telepathy to pry the two apart and calm them both down.  
  
  
"That is ENOUGH you two! Our friend's lives are at stake here. I can not have this fighting among the group."  
  
  
Growl "They ain't no friends o' mine. Sure don' want anything bad happen to my ol' buddy Logan."  
  
  
Sabertooth replied with a sneer on his face. "Then there's that bucket o' bolts."  
  
  
"Professor, can you mentally contact Jean?"  
  
  
"No, Scott, not after the power inhibitor Beast fitted her with after she became Phoenix again. Magneto must have found a way  
  
  
to activate it. She is completely helpless."  
  
  
"Good Lord, say it isn't true."  
  
  
"Professor, perhaps I can find a way to negate the inhibitor so that it will be a fair fight with Magneto. That or somehow reverse it."  
  
  
"Henry, do you think you're up to the task?"  
  
  
"As sure as the sun rises in the East and birds take flight of wing at first gust of Fall."  
  
  
"Good, Storm will be expecting you at the mansion."  
  
  
Beast bounds off with joyous glee to find an answer to his perplexing problem.  
  
  
"Scott, go ahead and scout out the area. Take Sabertooth with you."  
  
  
"But Professor..."  
  
  
"Now Scott, your wife's life depends on you."  
  
  
"Yes, sir." Scott says with much reluctance in his voice.  
  
  
As Scott and Sabertooth start down the tunnels, Cyclops tries to make small talk in   
  
  
order to ignore the hackles on the back of his neck telling him that danger is near. The very ones  
  
  
that warn you that Death is knocking at your very door.  
  
  
"So, do you have any girlfriends?"  
  
  
"Have had me a few."  
  
  
"Any right now?'  
  
  
"I got me one in mind. Now shuddup with the small talk ya goose-steppin' one-eyed dork! Ah'm pickin' up a scent."  
  
  
"*Grurmmble*"  
  
  
"Wazzat Summers?. I get the feeling ya don' like me none Bub."  
  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
  
" Watch yer attitude with me, Slim. I'll gut you three ways from sunday  
  
  
an' then I'll show Red what a real man works like!"  
  
  
" You touch my wife Sabertooth,..."  
  
  
" You'll what ya pantie waist? You ain't ever gonna live to get yer first  
  
  
lick on me!"  
  
  
"Non, mon ami, but I will. You see, the Professor asked me ta tail ya ta  
  
  
make sure you two play nice." Gambit says as he lets a handful of aces fly  
  
  
towards Sabertooth.  
  
  
Sabertooth pulls Cyclops in front of him just before the cards detonate   
  
  
on the intended target...Next thing Remy knows, Scott is slinking to the floor  
  
  
and falls in an undignified heap.  
  
  
"Feels good don't it Cajun?"  
  
  
"Yeah it do mon ami. I was tired of hearin' his yappin."  
  
  
"Sinister ain't gonna be to happy 'bout this Gumbo."  
  
  
"Screw Sinister. I don' owe him nothin' no more."  
  
  
"I'll remember you said that Cajun."   
  
  
Unbeknownst to Remy and Sabertooth, a large shadow looms in the room as old debts are  
  
  
called to remembrance.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That's all for now...part 2 comes later. This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it. I had   
  
  
a little help from one of the other fanfic writers. Thanks for reading. Your ami, Dallas 


End file.
